The SSRL small-angle x-ray scattering camera system is a quasi-permanent experimental facility on beam line 4-2 with 40% of the available beam time allocated to SAXS users in FY95. Previous mechanical problems with the focusing mirror installed in 1994 was eliminated in early 1995 and the mirror achieved optimal beam focus according to its design, resulting in higher beam brightness. With this improved focus we re-evaluated the low angle resolution of the instrument to be around 120() A based on collagen fiber diffraction. A flow cell for multilayer/white beam experiments was commissioned and data recorded from radiation sensitive proteins. Other instrumental improvements include a new beam intensity monitor (scintillation counter) for multilayer/white beam, a new imaging plate holder, new disposable solution sample cells, and the routine use of Xe/CO2 gas mixture for the linear detector.